1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic typewriter, equipped with a computer functioning as a word processor or data processing system and a keyboard for use in used for both a typewriter mode and a computer mode, and more particularly, to a typewriter which operates either in the typewriter mode or the computer mode in response to a mode selection switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when using a personal computer loaded with an application program such as for a word processor, character data inputted via a keyboard is edited, displayed on a display, and printed by a printer connected to the personal computer, thereby forming a document. On the other hand, when using an electronic typewriter, character data inputted via keys of a keyboard is printed onto a sheet by a printing device according to a system program, thereby forming a document.
When typing a document using the word processor and it is required to insert sentences or words in a format different from the format presently set, the format must be changed. When it is required to type some short sentences or words immediately on a sheet, the word processor program must be ended.